


Bless You

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sex, Sick Sam Winchester, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader took care of Sam getting over a cold so in turn he takes care of the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a smutty drabble then I added a bit of fluff… then my mind wandered adding some nonsense. Anyway, I had fun writing it.

He was sick for the past week - all sneezy and sniffly. It was the first time you’ve seen Sam under the weather with a cold, so you actually indulged in taking care of him. You brought him copious amounts of soup and tea to his bedside during the day. You made sure he wasn’t alone all day as you spent days binging on Netflix with him, sitting at the foot of his bed, avoiding any contact from catching his cold. At night, you helped distract his mind from the stuffy feeling in his head, by combing your fingers through his hair and humming him to sleep. When you thought he was sound asleep, you whispered, “don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you. Love you.” It was adorable at first, but now it was getting annoying. He was no longer bedridden, just lazy wearing his PJs all over the bunker for who knows how many days.

It was mid-morning when you were folding a hamper full of clean laundry when you caught him shuffling into the library like a zombie.

“You should probably change out of those PJs Sam. I think you’re over your cold now.”

“I will, just feeling sluggish,“ he yawned out.

“A nice hot shower should help with that,” you suggested.

His face brightened up, looking hopeful, “Care to join me?” He questioned with a small smirk on the side of his lips.

You smirked back walking towards him, “As much as I’d love to help you clean up, I have a ton of post-cold cleaning to do.” You pushed a set of towels and change of clothes to his chest, “Here, take a hot shower get into some clean clothes, and get some fresh air, Sam. It will do you some good.”

“Yes Ma’am”, Sam saluted in jest and did as he was told. After a hot shower and getting into comfortable clean clothes, he already felt more like himself. As he stepped outside the bunker, he took a deep breath of fresh air. He felt renewed and smiled. “Y/N is right, this is doing me good,” he thought to himself as he started to walk around.

The walk was brief, he turned around thinking he shouldn’t overdo it in just in case his cold came back. When he got back to the bunker, he entered his room and stopped short. For the past week, the bedroom was dark and unpleasant from his cold. But he stood amazed to see all the clutter from the room was gone - scattered mugs of tea, bowls of soup, endless amounts of used tissues. The leftover ick was replaced by the clean smell of citrus.

Sam his settled down on the bed to watch some Netflix, propping up the pillow behind him and noticed the feel of crisp, clean bedding. Once again he smiled, realizing how much work you’ve been doing in taking care of him.

You peeked your head in his room, “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Just thought I would take it easy for the rest of the day, watch some Netflix.”

“Can I join you?” you chirped as Sam grinned in response.

You jumped on the bed and lay on your stomach facing the TV with your legs crossed behind you, happy to be able to have a comfy place beside Sam. Sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed started to annoy you plus you missed having his warm body near yours.

“So, what are we watching?” you asked, unaware that Sam was looking at you get comfortable on the bed, not being able to look away as you wiggled your ass.

“Oh my god’, Sam breathed out.

“What is it?“ you propped up on your elbows and turned your head to see him staring at your ass.

“Just enjoying the view,” he replied, without moving his gaze.

“Are you sure you’re not still feeling a little under the weather? Because I can take care of you if you need it” you said seductively as his eyes met yours.

“No, you stay right there, exactly as you are.” Sam insisted as he crawled over you taking his fingers slipping them into the waistband of your yoga pants, grinning as he realized you weren’t wearing any underwear. You chuckled as you angled your hips up making it easier for him to slip off your pants. Sam was taking charge and you loved him getting exactly what he wanted from you. “I’m feeling better much now thanks to you. It’s my turn to give you some tender, loving care.”

As soon as you were naked from the waist down, Sam kneeled beside you on the bed and admired your figure. “Oh, I have missed this. Seeing this perky ass of yours,” He sighed.

Immediately, he wrapped an arm around your waist propping you up on all fours and pulling you towards him. Placing his giant palm on your ass, he smoothed over it, then trailed his long fingers down to gently trace your lips from behind. You sighed softly.

“You’re so soft,” Sam whispered into your ear. He quickly retreated his hand only to give a quick smack to your rear with his long fingers making you yelp in surprise. It turns out he wasn’t feeling sluggish any longer.

“I missed those sounds - the perfect snapping sound, that little yelp that you make,” He continued to whisper in your ear making you shiver. He smacked you with his fingers a few more times as your breathing quickened, knowing more was to come.

Sam recognized you were ready for more, but still murmured, “Ready?”, hunting for your permission.

“Yes,” you breathed.

Sam held his giant hand further away then gave you a firmer spanking three times, pushing you forward at your core, making you grunt and hearing him breathe harder.

He began trailing his fingers back your folds, steadying you with one hand on your waist and the other slipping in two fingers into you as you whimpered, closing your eyes.

“You’re so wet baby. So perfect.”

Sam started to curl his fingers and stroked inside you slowly until you hissed out a “Yes”, then you felt and emptiness. Disappointed by the loss, you turned to see him with his fingers in his mouth, eyes closed, and a blissful look on his face. He removed the fingers from his mouth with a pop and hummed, “mmmm, missed your sweetness too.”

You shivered as Sam looked at you with a small smile. He propped you up to a kneeling position opposite his own, cupping your face and assured you with a loving gaze whispering, “don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you. Love you.”

He gave you a brief and gentle kiss before releasing your face and getting up from the bed to remove his clothes. He tugged at his shirt as you realized you still had yours on. You quickly removed your shirt and bra and shuffled to a kneeled position at the edge of the bed. However, Sam continued to slowly strip, one piece at a time, laying each piece of clothing on his chair across the room.

“Sam, I need you,” you whined in frustration.

“Just trying to keep my room clean, I know someone worked really hard to do that for me,” he teased. He was down to his Saxx boxers, which you’ve always appreciated as it highlighted his mouth-watering hipbones and his growing bulge. He knew exactly how much you loved seeing him like this.

You bit your lip as he freed his hard cock and approached the bed again.

“Turn around” he demanded. You followed his command, keeping yourself on all fours as climbed on the bed and grabbed your hips. He moved his cock behind your slick, rubbing it against your clit before aligning it with your entrance. He slowly pushed himself into you as you tried to balance yourself on your hands. You were getting weak from the feeling of him filling you up, that you had to go down your elbows, allowing him to go deeper and you moaned at the feeling.

Sam was finally seated in you and it wouldn’t take long for you to find your release once he started to move. He began a slow pace and you found yourself building that tightening in your core. Sam recognized you were getting close so held your hips steady with one hand, quickening his pace, then brought his free hand down to your clit, slowly starting to circle it and get you where you needed to be.

Sam pleaded with you with a strain, “That’s right come for me Y/N. Let me take care of you. You have been such a good girl.”

Hearing him brought you over the edge, you gasped his name and saw white. Pleasure radiating through your body. Sam slowed his thrusts as you came down to catch your breath but you could still hear his strained grunts. He pulled out of you and turned you over on your back, before getting standing at the edge of the bed.

He smirked looking down and seeing you still in a post-coital daze, “Not done with you yet baby girl. I told you, I’m going to take good care of you because you did a real good job taking care of me.”

Sam wrapped his hands around your ankles and tugged until your legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. You gasped knowing what Sam wanted to do next - one of your favourite positions that required his strength and height. The bed height was lower than Sam’s pelvis so he had to take full control in this position, which you adored. He grabbed your ankles, placed them up on his shoulders and you helped him by lifting your hips in the air. He gripped your hips in his giant hands and lifted you off the bed as he entered you once again and you both groaned at the feeling.

You loved this position with Sam, not only was he in control but it gave you a great view of his face. He held your hips in the air with a solid grip, fucking you with a slow steady rhythm and angle that hit your sweet spot with each thrust. You felt yourself mounting once again towards your release and you could see Sam biting his lip trying to restrain himself. He was affected as much as you were affected by him and that only added to your pleasure.

You felt your release rapidly approaching, your breathing quickened and you felt a familiar tingle as well as another mounting feeling.

Oh no. Not now…

Just as, you reached your peak you turned your head and let out a sneeze.

_***achoo*** _

The sneeze surprised Sam, he gasped loudly, as you clenched around him so tightly that you pushed him out of you. Your hips slipped out of his grip and you dropped on the bed.

“Fuck,” you exhaled in disappointment.

Not a second later, Sam plunged back into your throbbing core, fucking you into the bed with a renewed fervour and you wrapped your arms and legs around him, clutching tightly.

“Fuck!” you screamed as your back arched, reaching yet another orgasm as he pounded into you. Moments later Sam came with a loud groan as your walls continued to flutter against him, stilling himself above you.

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek before laying beside you. You continued to come down with a combination of soft giggles and sighs as he pulled you against him.

After you both calmed, Sam turned to you and chuckled, “Bless you.”


End file.
